Love in Puerto Rico
by LovesEternalFlame912
Summary: Sabrina and Carlos's love story from the day they met until the day she left.


Chapter One: First Meeting.

Sabrina stepped into the tutoring center with the name of the next person she was tutoring on a slip of paper that she clenched in her hand she walked up to the desk.

"Hello Mrs. Jenkins."

"Sabrina how are you today?"

"I'm great, how is the baby doing?"

"Oh she is just fine thank you, how can I help you?"

"Can you tell me what table Carlos Rivera is?"

"Oh you have him?"

"Why what's wrong with him?"

"He's what teachers consider a bad boy."

"Well I always liked a challenge." Sabrina said.

"He's a table six."

"Thank you."

Sabrina flashed a smile before turning and walking into the tutoring room and as she approached the table she saw a man in a leather jacket and his feet on the table stretching back.

Sabrina walked past him and pulled out the chair next to him.

"Whoa." Carlos said as she scared him a little.

"Hello, I'm here to tutor you." Sabrina sat down and pulled out a notebook and a textbook.

"I see you need help with calculus, history and biology is that right?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"I'm Sabrina, your tutor."

"You're my tutor?"

"Yes is there a problem?"

"No of course not."

"Fine let's get started shall we?" Sabrina said opening the text book.

"It's just I expected someone hotter."

"Excuse me?" Sabrina said.

"Well my friend says there are usually hot chicks when he gets tutored here so I just assumed."

"Well I'm sorry I wasted your time then." Sabrina said she stuffed the books back in her bag.

She got up and looked at him "Oh and can I give you some advice, if you want someone hot go to a strip club because half of the hot girls only want one thing from a guy and then be done with them, so I feel sorry if that happens to you, I may not be smoking hot but I'm the only person who can pull you out of repeating the eleventh grade for the third year so enjoy being a junior again you ass."

Sabrina grabbed her bag and walked away.

##

Sabrina pulled up to a cemetery and grabbed the bouquet of flowers in the passenger seat before taking a deep breath and getting out.

She walked up the hill she walked up so many times before and walked a little ways before finding the headstone she wanted.

She sat down and placed the flowers on the grave.

"Happy Birthday Mama." She said as a tear escaped her eye.

She sat there for a few minutes before she started talking.

"So I've been looking at colleges and I think I'm going to go to San Juan Bautista school of medicine, since I want to be a Nurse just like you and make you proud but I wish that you were here, I wish for it every day even though I know it will never come true but I know that you are always with me and watching over me and I just… I miss you Mama."

Sabrina bowed her head and silently cried.

##

Sabrina pulled up to her house and parked her car in the driveway before she started walking to the front door and stopped short when she saw Carlos.

Carlos saw her and stood up.

"What are you doing here?" Sabrina asked.

"I owe you an apology, I was an ass earlier and you didn't deserve the way that I talked to you and ...have you been crying?"

"Yes but the tears I shedded weren't because you hurt my feelings."

"Oh are you alright?"

"I'm fine and I accept your apology."

"Well do you think you could possibly help me because I need help."

Sabrina looked at him and sighed.

"Fine follow me."

Sabrina walked into her house and let Carlos enter before she shut the door.

"Aunt Isabella I'm home."

Sabrina's aunt Isabella came into the hall wiping her hands on a cloth.

"Hi sweetie how was school?"

"It was interesting this is Carlos I'm going to tutor him for a few weeks."

"Oh nice to meet you Carlos."

"You too."

"Its quiet where is everyone?"

"Well Your Uncle is out with Juan and Jose at their football game and Jasmine and Vanessa are at their ballet lesson and Tito and Ricky are at their tee ball practice, I'm actually heading out to pick them up and to go to the football game ."

"Perfect then we can get started on tutoring then in quiet before everyone gets home."

"Yeah well I better finish up in the kitchen then I'll be gone."

"Alright, I guess I'm on my own for dinner?"

"Yeah, we won't be back till late."

"Alright."

Isabella walked back into the kitchen and Sabrina looked at Carlos.

"Let's go into the living room."

"You live with you Aunt and Uncle?"

"Yeah and my six cousins."

"Where are your parents?"

Sabrina sat on the couch.

"My mom died when I was eight and god knows where my father is."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's fine, let's get to work."

Sabrina opened the textbooks and started speaking.

##

After about two hours of tutoring Sabrina heard a noise that sounded like a stomach gurgling.

"Sorry haven't eaten since yesterday." Carlos said.

Sabrina closed the text book and grabbed her cellphone.

"I'll order us a pizza."

Carlos watched her as she spoke on her phone and sat back.

##

Sabrina walked Carlos to the door after they had eaten and studied some more.

"Thank you for helping me, and for giving me another chance."

Sabrina nodded "I give people a second chance when I think they deserve it, I just love helping people especially if it makes them better at something in the long run."

"So when shall we meet again?"

"Thursday after school I work the next couple of days so I can do it then."

"Oh where do you work?"

"Rodriguez's diner on Timber drive."

"Oh I know that place, well then I'll guess I'll see you Thursday then."

"Yes you will and you should be proud of yourself for the work you did today it's going to be a long road but I think you will pass this year, if I have anything to say about it that is." Sabrina said smiling at him.

"Well you are a great tutor so if anyone can help me I am pretty glad that it's you I got paired with."

Sabrina smiled "Goodnight Carlos."

"Goodnight Sabrina."

Sabrina watched as he walked down the sidewalk got in his car and sped off.


End file.
